dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Victor von Dieter
Victor von Dieter is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Conquest. The childish, idealistic son of a Judge, he dreaded his impending future as a Judge himself, instead seeking to find glory and freedom as an officer in the Fifty Year's War. Unfortunately, he loses battle after battle, eventually coming into contact with a thief and the crazed noble chasing after her head, and with the chaos they bring comes a new idea and an astute view over the tragedy of war. In DCI, he serves as a warrior on the side of Ragnarok. Appearance Victor has short, light blond hair falling over his face and just going over his shoulders. His main outfit has him wearing a blue tunic tucked into a high-waisted belt that holds up a pair of black pants. Over the pants, he wears scant leg armor and also wears arm bracers. His first alternate outfit, Bad End, depicts him in a dark metallic full-body suit of Judge armor along with a navy blue cape. Story Battle Victor von Dieter Judgment Bringer – Manipulates battle to cause his chosen outcome. ---- Victor fights as a Judgment Bringer, not only having strong close-range skills but employing his powerful Judge abilities to battle. He holds the ability to impose various Laws and Sentences in battle, which can debilitate his enemies or benefit Victor himself. By keeping the enemy guessing and moving cautiously with his Laws and Sentences, Victor can move into his comfortable close range and destroy any opposition. Besides his strong physical ability and unique magic attacks, Victor is a rather slow character who works better on the ground than in the air. *Laws are rules that Victor can impose over the battlefield. If the rules are broken, the enemy is inflicted with a status effect (which one it is depends on the law) - but if it is held out before it expires, Victor gains the ailment, instead. Only one Law can be held on the battlefield at a time, and they fade after Victor performs any HP attack. In EX Mode, Victor can have more than one Law on the battlefield at once. *Sentences are more direct approaches to Judge abilities, and these require contact or hitting the enemy to carry out their requirements. They usually provide less debilitating effects than Laws, but have relatively no risk. Upon hit, Sentences mark the enemy with a Mark of Guilt and have a chance of inflicting a status ailment, a chance that is significantly increased if the enemy already has a Mark of Guilt on them. An enemy can only have one Mark of Guilt on at any given time, and they expire within 30 seconds; in addition, any enemy with a Mark of Guilt currently on them will take increased damage from some of Victor's HP and/or Brave attacks. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Victor's EX Mode is Under Oath. Victor's EX Burst is One More Revolution. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Oavyce: Tis Not I, originally Men of Destiny *''Vs Vik: The World That Rejected Us, originally Black Narcissus *''Vs Klaytaza: Unfathomable Hatred, originally Magia -Mindf*ck- Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific ;Victor: "Just what do you think you're doing here? I...I saw you die." ;Oavyce: "You know not what you speak of. Keep quiet, or I'll shut your mouth for you! Now, look here, you..." ;Victor: "No! Not...Not anymore. I won't let you. I'm taking you down!" ;Oavyce: "Why, is the manchild still fantasizing about "eradicating war"? I'd have thought you learned by now. It changes nothing. There will always be a conqueror, and he is I." ;Victor: "Oh, go soak your head in the seven hells!" ---- ;0: "You have nothing left in this world. You and I are quite alike, young one..." ;Victor: "I'm not listening to a word you say, you wrinkly old bastard. You don't know anything about me!" ;0: "On the contrary. I know everything about you, and the threat you hold. And I will erase you." ;Victor: "...No, no you won't! I don't know where we are or why I'm here, but...I am alive. I exist! That means I have free will, and I control it! Only I!" ;0: "Spare me the philosophy. I can partake in its ills as I wish with no help from you." ;Victor: "No, you spare ME. I am a person existing in reality...I cannot be undone! I'll show you the power of my will!" Trivia *Victor's quote to Ruger is a direct quote from The Crucible, Act II. Category:Characters Category:Conquest characters